Mew Mews meet IcanHazCheezburger
by DaniellePhantom
Summary: one day one of the mew mews looks at ICanHazCheezburger dot com and sees a familiar face oneshot, I'll say it up front Disclaimer: tokyo mew mew is not mine


It was another normal morning in the mew mew café. We'd all come in to work early in the morning before the place opened to get ready, like we always did on non-school days. Pudding had discovered a funny website a while ago called ICanhazCheezBurger(dot)com. It was a website of funny captioned animal pictures, mainly cats. She wanted to look at a few on the café's computer before it opened for the day. After she changed into her Uniform (Pudding looks so cute in her uniform and I'm not just saying that because I think of her as a little sister) Pudding logged onto the site to look at some lolcats, and other lolanimals. I heard her giggling for a little while, then she gasped softly.

"Uh, Ichigo Oneechan, I think you should see this," Pudding sounded a little strange when she said this. I walked to Pudding to see the picture she had called me over to see. I was not expecting what I saw. It was a picture of ME! I was in mew mew form walking, and a couple of cat's were following me. My head was turned towards them, and there was a word balloon poiting to me that said "K, u can has cheezburgers 2" and a word balloon pointing to one of the cats (his head was turned towards the other cat) that said "dis iz y we hangs out wif da new cat she can gets her own cheezburgers." WHAT THE HECK.

"What the," I muttered stunned. "Huh,"

"hey you guys, what are you looking at?" it was at that moment Mint walked over to see what it was we were looking so startled about. "Hahahahahahaha, u can has cheezburger Ichigo. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Mint was the patron saint of thoughtfulness as usual. Catch the sarcasm there? I'm pretty sure one of those pulsing red x things made of curved lines appeared on my forehead. Or if there wasn't it appeared when Mint dropped to the ground and started rolling around in laughter.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" that's when Lettuce Oneechan came over to investigate. Mint, laughing so hard she could barely breathe, managed to get out "computer" before collapsing back onto the ground and shaking with another violent round of laughter. Lettuce looked at the computer screen and froze, a huge anime sweat drop appeared at the top of her forehead. She didn't say anything. _Well, at least she didn't laugh._ I thought, aiming a kick at Mint's ribs to get her to shut up.

"Ouch," Mint glared at me. This was when Zakuro Oneechan walked over to check out the uproar.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"look at the computer and see for yourself," said Mint before she began laughing again.

"Oh," Zakuro had the courtesy to laugh but didn't seem to know what to say. Then she thought of a question to ask. "Are there pictures of the rest of us on here?" Pudding scrolled down. There were a few cat pictures, and then there was a picture of Mint. I recognized the scene, Mint had been knocked down by a chimera anima, this picture must have been taken before she had gotten back up. The caption said "I no cn fly as gud as i thawt" and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. I was feeling a little to vindictive to hold it in. we scrolled through a few more normal pictures we found a picture of Pudding holding her Pudding Rings and smiling. It said "I has a cute." Then we scrolled through a few more and found a picture of Lettuce Oneechan it said "srrsly? Iz a finless porpus? Dey no has antennas" poor lettuce. Then pudding clicked on loldogs, and on Ihasahotdog we found some pictures of Zakuro. One was of her right after a chimera anima had thrown her into a hot dog cart and was captioned "I has 2 many hotdogs." Another picture showed a moment when she was about to knock me out of the way of a chimera anima's paw but the chimera anima wasn't in the frame. This one was captioned "I will gets da cat this time fur shures!" Then was a picture of me with my fist in the air and a bunch of cats photoshopped into the picture, and was captioned "together we r strong an together we will overthrow the goggies rain of teeranny!"

After seeing more pictures of us on icanhas cheezburger and ihas a hotdog we flopped into the chairs around a table next to the computer. And all five of us groaned simultaneously. Which we shouldn't have done because then Ryou and Keiichiro came in to see what we groaned about they looked at the computer and burst oout laughing. Ryou fell to the floor he laughing so hard. Jerk. Keiichiro remained a little more in control. But he was still laughing hard. Ryou, still laughing hard enough to be incapable of standing up, said, "Why are you girls so steamed? Any publicity's good publicity right." This statement was broken apart by laughter. Then I spoke.

"I is plottin mah revenge." Then Mint spoke.

"Iz already decided on mine," We were both giving Ryou and Keiichiro the deth glare. Keiichiro, of course, chickened out.

"I just remember I have some work to do in the lag with the really thick doors that lock. That caught Ryou's attention if the doors were already locked he couldn't get in to hide.

"I need to go help him," And off they ran.

A/N link to icanhazcheezburger in profile


End file.
